Nicolas Flamel
, Chapter 13 that was set in 1992, Hermione Granger found a book that said that Nicolas was 665 years old at the time of its publication, and that he had turned that age the year prior. It's unknown when that book was published but it was said to be an "old book". He had to be at least a few years older than that at the time she found the book. He had turned that age at least a year prior (1991 in this case). Take 665 from that and you get 1326. Nicolas was based on a true person, and those calculations in the book would not be far off the true year of birth of 1330, and may actually turn out to be the same year.}} |Death = between June 1992 and September 1996 that had "now died" prior to the events of the book. The sixth book began in the summer of 1996. Nicolas destroyed the Stone in June 1992.}} , Chapter 13), then he was 655 or older at the time of death.}} |Other Names = |Blood status = |Family = Perenelle Flamel |School = |School House = |Attendance = |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = Alchemist |Loyalty = }}Nicolas Flamel was a well-known alchemist and only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone which granted the owner exceptional powers, enabling him to make the Elixir of Life that extended the life of Nicolas and wife Perenelle Flamel. He was a good friend of Albus Dumbledore who he granted the Stone in order to keep Voldemort from taking it. Biography Earlier years Nicolas was born in or prior to 1326. He became a very successful alchemist and created the Philosopher's Stone that was capable of transforming metal into gold, and making the Elixir of Life that granted eternal life. Final years Nicolas eventually spent a long time living a quiet life in Devon. He loved going to the opera and he was a good friend and alchemy partner of Albus Dumbledore. In or prior to the summer of 1991, Dumbledore suspected that Voldemort was going to steal the Stone to end the half-life he was living. Nicolas gave Dumbledore the Stone for safe-keeping and he kept it in Gringotts until he completed defences at Hogwarts School. In June 1992, Voldemort nearly managed to steal the Stone but Harry Potter intervened. Nicolas gave Dumbledore permission to destroy the Stone in case Voldemort attempted a second time to get it. Nicolas made enough potions of the Elixir of Life to grant him and Perenelle time to get their affairs in order. They passed away prior to September 1996. Dumbledore said it would feel that they had went to sleep following a very, very long day. Behind the scenes * Nicolas Flamel is one of the only characters to be based on a true person. Nicolas (who was born in 1330) was said in legend to have made the Philosopher's Stone and wanted to turn lead into gold but the claim has no historical proof. He died in 1418 but people have claimed to have seen him over the centuries. It's unknown whether these events and Nicolas being known in the "Muggle world" will be incorporated into the books. * In an early draft of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry says that Nicolas was seen in an opera house in 1762. * Nicolas Flamel is the name of a chapter in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. * He was mentioned in Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards